Boating is a pleasurably activity enjoyed by people all over the world. Whether on a lake, river or ocean, many people regard boating as an essential part of their ideal vacation or relaxation time.
In fact, boating is so popular that it is popular with people of all walks of life and backgrounds. However, should the boating enthusiast be disabled, the act of participating may prove needlessly challenging if not altogether impossible. This is almost certainly so when a disabled individual is looking to board or disembark a boat without assistance from anyone else. In the past, some efforts having been made to address this issue such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,618,233 to Begley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,148 to Himel and U.S. Pat. No. 9,670,037 to Morice et al. These efforts however are somewhat cumbersome and fail to solve the problem in an efficient and practical manner.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a watercraft-mounted personal lifting device that assists a disabled individual in a manner which is safe and cost effective. The lifting device of the instant application provides such a solution.